


Fringe Benefits

by Stiney



Series: Fu King 'Verse [10]
Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fantasizing, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charissa Sosa won't admit it but there's always perks to any job. <b>(Second fic for the Amy/Charissa Fu King arc.)</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fringe Benefits

Colonel Decker was not going to be happy that the A-Team had once again gotten away on Captain Charissa Sosa’s watch.

 _‘Then maybe he should have been out here in Bum Fuck, Maine himself if he had a problem with the way I handle things.’_ Charissa thought as she dropped her bag on the hotel bed.

After calling in a quick report that did nothing but ramp up her irritation, Charissa went to take a shower, hoping the water and heat would get rid of the tension. She stood under the jets for a long time but it just got worse as the day’s events replayed in her head.

*****

She’d found the warehouse the team was working from and hadn’t waited for the backup she’d called for, which only led to her being locked in a closet by Murdock once she was inside.

“What’s the matter? You look a little disappointed I’m the one throwing ya’ in here.” The pilot’s knowing grin was the last thing she saw before he closed the door. “El Diablo, I’m hurt. I think meeting up with Amy is the only thing that keeps you chasing us.”

The comment had stopped Charissa’s shouts of protest, “What?” She’d lamely responded, hating herself for taking the bait.

She heard Murdock snicker before another voice joined his.

“Don’t worry Charissa, we’ll leave a note to let someone know you’re here.”

“Face! Let me out, right now!” Charissa slammed her fist against the door.

“You know we can’t do that.” Face laughed, “Come on, buddy, they’re waiting for us.”

“Templeton Peck, you asshole, unlock this door!” Charissa knew her shouts were in vain but continued until she heard the building’s large door slam shut.

*****

“Amy Allen.” Charissa grumbled as she pulled a t-shirt on over her head. What the hell? Ok, so maybe she’d ended up having sex with the blogger twice in the last six months while chasing the team, but that didn’t mean she was actively looking for ways to fall into bed with her.

Charissa turned on the television and tried to drown out thoughts of Amy’s dark, piercing eyes with whatever inane show was on the first channel she reached. She made it through 30 minutes of stupid animal tricks overdubbed with a laugh track before hitting the power button, putting the room in complete darkness.

_Amy, long and lean stretched out above her. Light playing against her pale skin, glinting off her nipple rings._

“Fuck it.” Charissa growled. She slid a hand over the crotch of her rapidly dampening panties and a shiver ran up her spine.  
  
_Amy smiling wickedly up at her from between her thighs, fingers buried deep in her core, making Charissa cry out and beg as she gripped the other woman’s dark hair._

Thoughts of Amy’s tongue as Charissa pressed against her clit before she dipped her fingers into her wetness had her canting her hips with a low moan. She hissed as she plunged into herself, dragging her fingers back up to her clit then down at a dizzying pace as she felt the pressure build.

Her feet dug into mattress, toes curling as she envisioned Amy above her, fingers working Charissa towards the eventual plummet over the edge.

“Yes.” Charissa gasped, rocking as the heat spread through her hips, up into her belly until it broke and flooded her whole body as she cried out wordlessly with her orgasm.

Shocks of pleasure shot through her body as she slipped her hand from between her legs, back arching as she brushed over her sensitive clit.

A smile touched her lips as her breathing returned to normal.

Her job was to catch the A-Team and that included Amy Allen. If she happened to enjoy the fringe benefits while she was at it, who could really fault her?


End file.
